star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
You Need Me I Don't Need You
A Song featured in Star Season 5 Episode 3 The Battles & Knockouts Lyrics Mackenzie Now I’m in town, break it down, thinking of making a new sound Playing a different show every night in front of a new crowd That’s you now, ciao, seems that life is great now See me lose focus, as I sing to you loud And I can’t, no, I won’t hush I’ll say the words that make you blush I’m gonna sing this now Oh oh Margret See, I’m true, my songs are where my heart is I’m like glue, I stick to other artists I’m not you, now that would be disastrous Let me sing and do my thing and move to greener pastures See, I’m real, I do it all,it’s all me I’m not fake, don’t ever call me lazy I won’t stay put, give me the chance to be free Suffolk sadly seems to sort of suffocate me Scotty ‘Cause you need me, man, I don’t need you You need me, man, I don’t need you You need me, man, I don’t need you at all You need me, man, I don’t need you Margret and Scotty You need me, man, I don’t need you You need me, man, I don’t need you You need me, man, I don’t need you at all You need me Deek I sing and write my own tune and I write my own verse Hell, don't need another word-smith to make my tune sell Call yourself a singer-writer - you’re just bluffing Your name’s on the credits and you didn’t write nothing I sing fast, I know that all my shit’s cool I will blast and I didn’t go to Brit School I came fast with the way I act, right I can’t last if I’m smoking on a crack pipe Juanita and Maria And I won’t be a product of my genre My mind will always be stronger than my songs are Never believe the bullshit that fake guys feed to ya Always read the stories that you hear on Wikipedia And musically I’m demonstrating When I perform live, feels like I am meditating Times at the Enterprise when some fella filmed me ‘A young singer-writer like Gabriella Cilmi’ Mackenzie ‘Cause you need me, man, I don’t need you You need me, man, I don’t need you You need me, man, I don’t need you, at all You need me, man, I don’t need you Juanita and Maria You need me, man, I don’t need you You need me, man, I don’t need you You need me, man, I don’t need you, at all You need me Margret 'Cause with the lyrics I’ll be aiming it right I won’t stop 'til my name's in lights At stadium heights with Damien Rice On red carpets, now I’m on Arabian Nights Because I’m young I know my brother's gonna give me advice Long nighter, short height and I gone hyper Never be anything but a singer-songwriter, yeah. The game's over but now I’m on a new level Watch how I step on the track without a loop pedal People think that I’m bound to blow up I’ve done around about a thousand show But I haven’t got a house plus I live on a couch So you can be the lyrics when I’m singing them out, wow Mackenzie From day one, I’ve been prepared With vo5 wax for my ginger hair So now I’m back to the sofa, giving a dose of what the future holds 'Cause it’s another day Plus I'll keep my last name forever keep the genre pretty basic Gonna be breaking into other people’s tunes when I chase it Scotty And replace it with the elephant in the room with a facelift Into another rapper's shoes using new laces I'm selling CD's from my rucksack aiming for the papers Selling CD's from my rucksack aiming for the majors Nationwide tour with just jack, still had to get the bus back Juanita Clean cut kid without a razor for the mustache I hit back when the pen hurts me I’m still a choir boy in a Fenchurch tee Maria I’m still the same as a year ago But more people hear me though According to the MySpace and YouTube videos I’m always doing shows if I’m not I’m in the studio Deek Truly broke, never growing up call me Ruffio Melody music maker Reading all the papers They say I’m up and coming like I'm fucking in an elevator . 'Cause you need me, man, I don’t need you You need me, man, I don’t need you Mackenzie You need me, man, I don’t need you, at all You need me, man, I don’t need you Margret You need me, man, I don’t need you You need me, man, I don’t need you You need me, man, I don’t need you, at all Scotty You need me, man, I don’t need you Category:Star Category:Song Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Song Category:The E Factor